Bifurkasi
by Laynri
Summary: Ia mengikat kata-kata terakhir ibunya; lahir untuk dicintai. Lalu menguraikannya perlahan dalam realita yang berevolusi hingga mengalami bifurkasi, dimulai kala pertama kedua matanya menangkap wujud seorang manusia sekelam suasana pemakaman bernama Levi...


_**Berawal dari ujung jari, sosoknya menyapa.**_

Eren merebahkan tubuhnya, memandang langit-langit yang hanya bersinarkan sebuah lampu. Mengacuhkan laptop yang tergeletak di atas tubuhnya. Bersinar dalam layar yang sejak tadi hanya menampilkan gambar kertas putih.

"Eren."

Matanya melirik namun tubuh yang bersangkutan tetap pada posisinya. Menangkap sosok pria sedang berdiri di samping tempatnya berbaring.

Rambut ebony, postur tegap, iris onyx yang terasah tajam.

Levi.

"Masih sakit?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan yang begitu samar. Matanya kini memandang ke arah layar bergambar kertas putih dengan icon garis yang berkedip di sana. Sedangkan Levi semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sudah tidak sakit, Sir.."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu.."

Levi memindahkan laptop yang berada di atas tubuh Eren, menggantikannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan tangan yang sejajar dengan bahu pemuda bersurai kecokelatan tersebut. Manik onyx miliknya memandang bahu Eren yang terlihat cukup jelas dengan tatapan liar, tanpa ragu menggigit hingga meninggalkan bekas. Menemani bekas seperti memar yang sudah ada lebih dulu disana kemudian menjilatnya hingga suara yang tertahan keluar dari sosok sang _brunette_ yang terkunci dalam rengkuhannya. Sukses melukiskan sebuah kurva tipis; senyuman dari seorang Levi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melukiskan ekspresi lain selain datarnya kertas dan kerasnya batu (bila diibaratkan). Levi pun berpaling, memilih membungkam bibir Eren yang meneteskan darah karena mati-matian menahan suara yang menggambarkan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Menambah rasa asin dan besi sebagai pelengkap dalam ciuman antar keduanya.

Tubuh Eren terbaring, namun pikirannya melayang pergi. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ingin mengalihkan diri.

Dan ketika yang diingatnya adalah kapan pertama kali ia melakukan ini dengan seorang Levi, ingatannya hanya menampilkan kilas balik; dimulai saat ia duduk di depan makam ibunya, duduk sendirian. Tersenyum sendirian. Ketika air mata bahkan enggan untuk turun membasahi wajahnya yang saat itu pucat ditemani duka.

Benaknya mulai mengais-ngais disana, berkeliaran keluar dari realita.

_**Berawal dari ujung jari, tubuhnya menyapa**_

* * *

**- Bifurkasi -**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama ****Hajime**

**Bifurkasi © Laynri**

_⎾1st entry for "APHIN123 Rivaere/__Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01"⏌_

**.**

* * *

_- Eren saat pertama kali mengenal rasa kehilangan -_

Dulu ketika seorang Eren Jaeger hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang begitu aktif, ibunya pernah berkata bahwa hidup tidak lebih dari sekedar cermin, tempatnya berpijak untuk kemudian berhenti sejenak ketika lelah, melihat refleksinya sendiri, entah itu dari masa lalu, masa dimana ia berdiri suatu hari nanti. Atau bahkan melihat dari sekelilingnya.

_—kamu lahir untuk dicintai, Eren.. dan cinta itu yang akan membuatmu utuh. Kalau ibu tidak ada, raihlah cinta yang tidak bisa ibu berikan padamu itu..._

Eren tidak pernah menyangka ketika ibunya yang sebelumnya selalu tersenyum manis seperti malaikat dalam lukisan-lukisan yang pernah ia lihat, membuatkannya susu hangat sebelum tidur, mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum tubuh itu berbalik kemudian melangkah pergi darinya, kini telah tertidur layaknya tokoh dalam dongeng. Begitu damai dan tidak terusik.

Bagi Eren saat itu, Levi hanya satu dari sekian kenalan ibunya ketika ia masih hidup. Tapi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengatakan rasa berduka apalagi kata penghibur bagi Eren.

Hanya diam. Memperhatikan.

Daun-daun kering berguguran, mencoba memberi warna pada monokrom yang enggan berpijak. Eren bahkan bisa mengingat bau _petrichor_ dan tanah yang basah setelah rinai hujan—gerimis yang berima—turun dalam ritme teratur seolah datang untuk mengiringi.

Levi yang tampaknya mulai jengah ketika itu, memilih untuk menghilangkan sepi yang menaungi keduanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan duduk diam di depan batu itu, bocah?"

Eren saat itu hanya diam, mengabaikan Levi, mengabaikan semuanya kecuali sebuah batu nisan berukir di hadapannya.

"Hei, bangunlah.."

"..."

"Bangunlah.." Tanpa Eren duga, Levi menepuk pundaknya. Singkat tapi mampu membuat mata Eren berkaca-kaca begitu iris _emerald_ bercampur dengan kuning miliknya menoleh, memandang langsung sepasang iris _onyx_ yang datar tapi seakan mengirimkan pesan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Namaku Levi, mulai sekarang aku akan jadi pengganti ibumu.. Eren.."

Eren pun akhirnya menangis dalam diam. Tersembunyi dalam pelukan yang dingin dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

**o0o**

_- Eren sebagai anak angkat Levi -_

Hari-hari pertama Eren tinggal dalam naungan atap yang sama dengan Levi saat itu adalah hari yang membatasi musim gugur dan musim dingin, kulitnya yang _tan _disapa sentuhan udara dingin transparan yang perlahan akan bertambah intensitasnya. Disambut oleh hamparan kuning-kemerahan khas daun yang jatuh menghangatkan tanah, sesekali serpihan salju turun sebagai pengingat namun hanya dalam bentuk hiasan pengganti embun; tidak secara kontinu.

Di depannya ada sosok 'ibu' barunya, lengkap dengan jas yang sama kelabunya dengan sepasang bola mata yang kecil dan terasah lebih tajam daripada ujung pisau dapur yang mengkilat—membuat Eren kecil terkadang ingin bermain dengan benda tersebut tapi tidak pernah terwujud.

"Bocah.." Levi menghela napas, lelah dan kesal bergradasi jadi satu. "Jelaskan padaku mengapa ada tanah di permukaan lantai dan bajumu.."

Kegelisahan terpancar dalam binar iris hijau-kuning milik Eren. Jemarinya sibuk bermain, mengalihkan matanya dari ketajaman tatapan Levi padanya. Ia menundukkan kepala sambil beberapa kali meneguk salivanya sendiri.

Levi sebenarnya memaklumi. Mengingat Eren masih berusia muda, karena sudah pasti pikiran dan fisiknya butuh bermain dan bebas di halaman bertaburkan hijaunya rumput. Tapi sisi dirinya yang mengagungkan kebersihan membuatnya sedikit lupa diri bagaimana cara bersikap pada lawan bicaranya.

"Tatap mataku saat aku sedang berbicara padamu, bocah.."

Eren merasa tubuhnya terangkat, dimulai dari wajah kemudian rasa itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya; membuatnya merasa ringan. Kaki kecilnya kini berpijak pada udara serta dada Levi—yang mengangkatnya seakan ia tidak lebih berat dari sebuah karung yang terisi penuh, diletakkannya tas kerja yang ada dalam genggaman ke sembarang tempat kemudian membawa Eren kecil menuju kamar mandi. Satu persatu garmen yang menyelimuti tubuh bocah kecil yang sama hijaunya dengan warna matanya itu mulai dilucuti Levi dengan raut muka kesal.

"Merepotkan.."

Dengan sigap Levi membersihkan sekujur tubuh yang lebih kecil di hadapannya, di dalam petak yang dibatasi dinding transparan yang tegak berdiri dari langit-langit kamar mandi hingga menutupi setengah kaki Eren. Suara air mengalir membisukan keduanya, bau buah-buahan sesegar yang ada di toko samar-samar menyapa indera penciuman sang bocah sehingga lupa dengan keberadaan Levi dan mulai berkelana bersama imajinya sendiri.

Senyum sumringah terukir di wajah polosnya layaknya anak-anak ketika menyapa dunia luar. Membuat sepasang iris _onyx _kelabu mencuri lihat senyum polos Eren di sela-sela pekerjaannya pada tubuh bocah tersebut; diam-diam ikut tersenyum dalam hati. Dan mengingat kemeja yang ia gunakan juga sudah mulai basah tersentuh air; mau tidak mau kini ia juga menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri. Memukau mata Eren dan binar kepolosannya saat memandangi garis-garis otot yang terukir dengan apik disana.

"Whooaaa..."

"Kenapa, bocah?" Levi tersenyum. Tipis sekali, sambil melontarkan tanya walau sekedar ingin melihat reaksi Eren. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menunduk malu sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Dalam diam Eren terus memperhatikan sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya; dengan jarak minimum ketika tubuh kecilnya dikeringkan dan diberi pakaian.

Sejak itu Eren bercita-cita ingin menjadi dewasa, tumbuh tinggi, besar, dan kuat menyaingi Levi.

Kalau ingin kuat, kau harus banyak berlatih, bocah— ujar Levi seakan bisa membaca pikiran bocah tersebut sambil kembali mengangkat tubuh Eren dengan gerakan—sedikit—keibuan, menepuk punggung sang bocah brunette setelah sebelumnya selesai menikmati segelas cokelat panas yang menggiring Eren ke dalam dunia mimpi.

* * *

Eren kecil tidak berhenti memandangi Levi dengan pandangan meminta ketika pria itu datang dan berdiri di tepi ranjang yang bocah _brunette_ itu tiduri.

"Meskipun hari ini hari minggu bukan berarti kau bisa berbaring selamanya di tempat tidur."

Mata itu berkedip lucu barang sedetik, kemudian terbuka lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bangun.." Eren menarik selimut hingga menyisakan setengah wajahnya, "Ibu biasa mencium dan membangunkanku dengan lembut sebelum aku bangun, _Sir._."

Satu helaan napas dan umpatan menguar di udara. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, cepat bangun.."

Selimut yang malang karena disibak paksa oleh sang pria, memperlihatkan tubuh kecil Eren dalam balutan piyama yang

berantakan. "Tapi _sir_ Levi.." ada jeda yang membatasi, "bukankah anda sekarang adalah ibuku?" ujar Eren polos bercampur takut. Tanpa menjawab apapun, Levi bergerak mendekati Eren yang masih terbaring, menganalisanya dari helai rambut hingga ujung kaki. Matanya terlihat datar dan dengan cepat ia memberikan apa yang Eren inginkan, sebuah ciuman. Beberapa senti dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang cepat bangun."

Dan dalam benak Eren yang kecil itu terpatri ciuman ibunya dulu, serupa tapi tidak sama dengan yang diberikan 'ibu' barunya beberapa saat lalu, jemari kecilnya mengusap pelan wajahnya sendiri. Disusul semu yang menghangatkan seluruh permukaan wajah seperti api kecil yang lahir dalam satu sapuan. Hangat tapi tidak membakar.

Pertama kalinya ia tahu bahwa ibunya yang kini berada di tempat yang jauh sedang berbicara dari sana. Dan dari awal yang kecil itu Eren sudah mengikat dirinya sendiri dengan Levi tanpa disadari keduanya.

_—Eren lahir untuk dicintai Levi. Dimulai dari sentuhan cinta yang disamarkan dalam kekeluargaan, seperti cinta ibu pada anaknya._

Eren bangkit berdiri dengan senyum sumringah. Dan bergerak mengikuti arus.

**o0o**

_- Eren saat remaja -_

Belasan tahun dilewati Eren tanpa kendala, membentuknya menjadi pemuda yang begitu aktif dan ceria. Meski fisiknya sudah menyamai—bahkan melebihi—Levi, pikirannya masih tetap pikiran Eren kecil yang manja dan penuh imaji; meluas sekaligus menyempit pada satu objek hidup yang terlihat serba kelam dari luar tersebut. Tapi di satu sisi objek yang bersangkutan justru menjauh. Tidak ada lagi helaan napas kesal dan sikapnya yang peduli, bahkan eksistensinya juga perlahan memudar. Hadir kala Eren menutup matanya dari dunia, pergi kala Eren terjaga; hingga akhirnya menjadi satu siklus yang terjaga rapi.

Ia menjadi anak yang begitu baik di lingkungannya, tapi setiap ia melangkah pulang matanya akan melukiskan warna kesepian. Apalagi ketika menyambut gelap yang menyelimuti rumahnya—dan juga Levi.

"Aku pulang..."

Kakinya yang jenjang akan melangkah pelan, disusul lampu yang menyala, dan tubuh yang dihempaskan ke arah sofa, menelantarkan ransel yang sebelumnya setia di punggung.

Suara dan gambar yang bergerak di televisi diamatinya dengan statis, benaknya dipenuhi banyak tanya. Mengapa sekarang Levi semakin sering tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, mengapa Levi semakin dingin, kapan Levi akan pulang cepat, kapan sosoknya yang dingin terlihat dengan begitu nyata, kapan tangannya yang dingin dan halus itu menenangkannya lagi.

Kapan.. ciuman singkat di perbatasan pipi dan bibirnya itu akan hadir kembali.

Tanpa sadar Eren meraba wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku pulang."

Eren tidak menyadari karena suaranya tenggelam dalam suara yang keluar dari kotak hitam tipis yang memutar gambar bergerak tersebut.

"Aku pulang, bocah."

Tidak ada respon yang berarti, apalagi yang diharapkan sang pemilik suara yang (diam-diam dan tanpa disadari) sudah dari jauh hari tidak lagi berpegang pada hubungan orang tua angkat seperti ketika Eren kecil. Entah siapa—atau apa—yang bisa disalahkan setiap semua yang berkaitan dengan Eren membuat tubuhnya seakan tersulut api dari dalam.

Membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan berpikir bisa mengatasinya dengan menjauh. Yang sayang sekali justru hanya membuatnya semakin jatuh.

"Eren." Levi berbisik pelan tepat di belakang telinga sang pemuda _brunette_, membuat yang bersangkutan merasa geli dan sontak menoleh ke belakang.

Akhirnya.. pertanyaan terakhir di benak Eren beberapa saat sebelumnya kini terjawab sudah.

Satu, dua, tiga; bahkan mungkin hampir lima menit. Levi masih membiarkan bibirnya sendiri disana seperti dulu, di wajah sang pemuda _brunette_ yang menyerahkan wajahnya sendiri untuk diberi ciuman—walau yang bersangkutan juga salah karena memposisikan wajahnya terlalu dekat.

Wajah Eren memanas secara bertahap, dengan gugup melepaskan diri sambil menyapa sosok yang lebih tua.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bocah.." Levi memunculkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang, mengeluarkan isinya, kemudian meminta maaf karena baru bisa mengucapkannya dua hari kemudian; tangannya bergerak mendekat, menyentuh kulit Eren saat sebuah liontin putih berbandul kunci disematkan di lehernya.

Eren tidak berhenti menyentuh kunci yang merupakan hadiahnya itu sambil menunduk; senang, malu, dan terharu bergulat jadi satu.

Disusul sepasang tangan yang mendongakkan wajah itu dan mempertemukan dua pasang iris

yang saling bercermin. _Kau tambah tinggi ya, bocah.. ck—_. Entah siapa yang memulai, hingga keduanya berakhir dengan menautkan lidah masing-masing dan tubuh yang saling terikat satu sama lain. Tidak lebih dari itu karena perbedaan umur seakan membisikkan Levi untuk menunggu.

"Cepatlah berumur delapan belas tahun, bocah.." Levi menepuk puncak kepala Eren, "Agar aku bisa berhenti menjadi walimu dan bisa menyentuhmu sesukaku."

Satu ciuman singkat menjadi jawaban Eren.

Eren melayang, hatinya terbang tinggi sedangkan tubuhnya tetap bergerak mengikuti arus sehingga Eren tetaplah Eren, pemuda yang aktif dan ceria. Bukan yang sedang jatuh cinta dan mengenal rasa ciuman pertamanya.

Hari-hari jadi terasa secepat satu kedipan mata.

**o0o**

_- Eren usia delapan belas tahun -_

Mereka berdiri beriringan, bergandeng tangan. Memperlihatkan Eren yang tinggi menjulang melebihi sosok di sampingnya dengan tangan yang saat itu tengah menggenggam plastik dengan logo salah satu toko kue di kota.

Saat ini Eren sedang bersyukur, di usianya yang ke delapan belas salah satu impian kecilnya untuk menjadi dewasa dan menyaingi Levi terkabul sudah. Tinggal dua lagi keinginan Eren.

Terjun ke dunia jurnalistik dan pergi melihat dunia yang begitu luas di luar sana. Dan menagih ucapan Levi beberapa tahun belakangan.

Sang pemuda _brunette_ memasuki apartemen, diikuti Levi masih dengan tangan yang terpaut. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan sepiring kue bolu yang dihias agar menyerupai batang pohon memisahkan keduanya.

Keduanya makan dalam diam setelah ucapan selamat ulang tahun diberikan Levi untuk Eren, juga pemberian kado yang masih terbungkus rapi dan terlupakan bersama tumpukan kado-kado lain dari teman-temannya.

"Bo—Eren, kau masih ingat perkataanku dulu?"

Tentu Eren ingat, Levi sadar itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ia ingin melihat reaksi dari sosok yang ditanya.

"Masih, _sir._."

"Berhenti memanggilku, begitu.."

Ditariknya kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Eren agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Panggil namaku, Eren..." Dengan sengaja Levi memberikan penekanan pada nama yang keluar di akhir kalimatnya.

Hijau bertemu hitam kelabu, menjadi hijau yang gelap. Seperti gelapnya langit malam ketika hangus terbakar cahaya matahari.

Jarak keduanya menipis, dekat namun masih terpisah. Keduanya kembali bernostalgia dengan rasa ciuman masing-masing yang sarat kecanggungan bahkan dari Levi sendiri. Kemudian secara bertahap bergerak seirama hingga sanggup menghangatkan tubuh keduanya, menyulut kembali panas tubuh agar menyala. Menggerakkan tubuh mereka lebih cepat dari perintah otak.

Hingga keduanya berteleportasi di tempat dan waktu yang lain. Di sebuah ranjang di salah satu kamar, entah milik Eren atau Levi; mereka tidak terlalu perduli. Mereka baru menghentikan pagutan yang menulikan atensi pada sekelilingnya tersebut setelah tubuh Eren terbaring disusul Levi yang berada di atasnya, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan.

"Panggil namaku, Eren.."

Satu persatu garmen yang dikenakan Eren tergeletak tanpa belas kasih dari Levi ketika ia melepasnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh di bawahnya yang sangat menggoda untuk disentuh. Tanpa basa-basi.

Eren itu identik dengan warna cokelat.

Kulitnya, rambutnya, bahkan aroma dan rasa tubuhnya semanis cokelat, terutama di bagian bahu dan leher jenjangnya yang sedang dinikmati Levi dengan sukacita. Semua; tanpa menyisakan setitik pun. Lalu ia berlanjut pada dada bidang Eren yang berhiaskan sepasang titik yang lagi-lagi berwarna kecokelatan.

Digigit dan dilumatnya bagian tubuh tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan. Membawa sang pemilik tubuh ke jalan menuju surga dunia.

Eren benar-benar identik dengan cokelat, cokelat yang hidup dan eksklusif tentunya.

Dari setengah perjalanan, dibawanya Eren berlari hingga simbolik pintu surga dunia menyapa keduanya; hingga yang bersangkutan lelah. Mengekspresikan rasa sakit di tubuh dengan suaranya, meronta tapi tidak ingin berhenti, mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan yang juga bertahap.

Pelan, pelan, pelan, lalu berhenti sejenak ketika Eren hampir lupa untuk mengambil napas, kembali berlari pelan, kemudian mulai cepat saat merasa sudah cukup dekat.

Cepat, cepat—

Mereka berlari begitu cepat, hingga keduanya kini tepat di depan pintu surga dunia. Kemudian membukanya bersama.

Hanya ada putih, dan desahan lega yang meluncurkan nama masing-masing.

"Eren.."

"Levi..."

Keduanya berbaring berdampingan, dengan tangan kekar Levi yang menjaga tubuh Eren dan mendekatkan keduanya. Sekeliling mereka hanya ada endorfin; hormon cinta yang tak kasat mata, berputar-putar mengantar kebahagiaan di benak keduanya.

Hijau bertemu hitam menjadi hijau tua, hangus dilalap api dari percikan endorfin. Sekilas Eren seperti mendengar suara lembut, begitu pelan melebihi bisikan. Suara nuraninya sendiri yang bersukacita karena ia telah hidup begitu penuh.

Karena ia punya kehidupan, ia punya teman, dan ia punya Levi.

* * *

_- Eren saat ini -_

Desah napas berat, udara panas, dan rasa sakit di leher menghapus semua kilas balik Eren. Mengembalikannya ke realita.

Matanya menangkap helai-helai rambut berwarna _ebony_ di bahunya, dengan sang pemilik rambut yang kini kembali menggigit lehernya dengan intens.

"Aaaaahhhh.."

Levi mendongakkan wajah sang _brunette_ dan memandang sepasang

iris _emerald_-kuningnya dengan begitu lekat. Kemudian mengelus tiap helai kecokelatan milik Eren dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bocah..?"

"T—tidak ada, _sir._."

Sebuah senyuman tipis dan berkesan mengejek terlukis di wajah _stoic_ Levi—menurut Eren. Matanya berkilat tajam dan dengan lihai ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya pada tubuh Eren.

Sepasang iris _onyx_ semakin berkabut seiring waktu yang berjalan dengan lambatnya. Memandang tubuh yang ada di bawah dominasinya dengan pandangan seduktif.

Tanpa aba-aba, Levi melucuti celana yang sempat Eren kenakan. Satu-satunya yang masih menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Diggenggamnya kejantanan Eren pun mengajaknya bermain dengan cepat. Menghasilkan jeritan yang bagi Levi merupakan suara yang lebih indah dari lagu manapun yang pernah singgah di telinganya.

Selagi tangan Levi memanjakan kejantanan Eren dan mata mereka berdua yang saling terpaut, Levi memasukkan kejantanannya sendiri dalam satu gerakan, tanpa peringatan atau apapun. Membuat jeritan Eren kian meninggi karena rasa sakit dan panas yang mendominasi, menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seakan meledak dan berbaur dengan gejolak nafsu yang terus mencoba menarik keduanya.

Levi pun mulai bergerak dengan tempo yang bertahap, perlahan, perlahan. Perlahan. Mengikuti desahan yang lolos dari bibir Eren.

Merasa Eren sudah mulai menikmati, Levi pun mulai mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Hingga bukan hanya suara Eren yang terdengar mengiringi, tapi juga tempat tidur yang mereka tempati ikut bergerak bersama.

Dengan puas Levi terus memasukkan miliknya, mengajak kekasihnya itu melangkah ke surga dunia yang sudah lama tidak disinggahi mengingat kesibukan masing- masing. Mengajaknya berlari dan bergerak begitu cepat ditemani suara yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"AAAAAHHH.. LE—LEVI... AH!"

Keduanya memasuki surga dunia di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Warna putih menutupi pandangan Eren hingga tidak melihat genangan cairan mereka sendiri dan sedikit darah di sana hingga beberapa detik berikutnya.

Levi mengambil alih laptop yang sebelumnya menjadi fokus atensi Eren, mematikannya, kemudian meletakkannya cukup jauh dari jangkauan sang _brunette_ sebelum memilih untuk duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur seakan tidak ingin jauh dari sosok kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ah, pekerjaanku..."

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerjakan apapun dan hanya membiarkannya menyala." Iris _onyx_ gelap Levi melirik Eren yang terbaring lemah di sampingnya. Dengan sedikit asumsi bahwa tadi ia terlalu keras menyentuh Eren, dielusnya helai kecokelatan milik sang pemuda di sampingnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Aku mungkin baru akan mengerjakannya kalau kau tidak datang tiba-tiba.." semu kemerahan menghiasi wajah Eren, "...seperti tadi."

"Dasar, bocah tetaplah akan selalu menjadi bocah..."

Lamat-lamat Eren tersenyum, meraih tangan Levi dan membawanya dalam genggaman lembut namun erat.

"Setidaknya aku adalah bocah yang mencintaimu... dari dulu sampai sekarang."

_(_—_Ibu.. lihatlah aku dari sana, aku telah menemukan cinta yang membuatku utuh...)_

Di ruangan yang begitu tenang itu, sepasang tangan saling terpaut erat. Saling mencintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks for reading..**_

_- Laynri -_


End file.
